Glad To Be Home
by Jennie-x
Summary: Troy leaves for four years and when he comes back home Chad takes him to a strip club but it's gay night and Troy gets captivated by one of the strippers. TRYAN. TROY/RYAN M/M SEX.


**Hey. this fic goes out for kiss-me221 as it was her idea she gave me and i hope i did it justice. if any one else has any ideas they like me to do for a one shot please let me know and i will do it :) x hope you all like it. Not betad so excuse the mistakes!!! **

Troy couldn't help but laugh as his best friend told him stories of the past four years. Everything seemed the same as he left it, though Chad had more facial hair, Jason was loosing his hair, and Zeke had longer hair. His hair funnily enough was still just as shaggy as ever. It was weird being back, after four years of being away Troy felt as though he hadn't left at all. He had taken off just before college, scared that his future was coming too fast for him he had just ran. An apology to Gabriella on a piece of paper, a letter of truth to his parents, and nothing but a text to his best friend. He was lucky that his best friend was so loyal. Chad had taken him into his newly brought flat with open arms and Zeke and Jason was determined to make Troy feel like he was at home, and as Troy laughed with his friends he knew he was home, and it was good to be back.

"So as it's like your first night back!" Chad said loudly as they drove around the town. Troy was looking out of the window like a child on his first holiday. "We're going to a club."

"A club? What sort of club?" Troy asked nervously.

"A strip club of course." Chad laughed. "You bailed on us for yours and our 21st, and we had to do the whole tradition of becoming a man without you. So this, well it's making up for it right." Troy nodded, he wanted to shout that going to a strip club was a horrible idea but he didn't think he'd be able to explain why he thought it was such a bad idea right now.

"Sounds cool, man." Troy smiled. He felt bad for not being around for four years, and he did feel bad about missing everyone's 21st, but he knew this was a bad idea.

The club was loud and full of men and Troy wondered if his friends had realised just what type of men the club was fill of, but when ever he went to say something he was cut off with "Dude you totally missed..." and Troy sunk back into guilty mode and kept quiet, he figured his friends would realise soon enough.

The lights dimmed and Chad grinned anxiously over at Troy who couldn't help but smirk. As the spot light came on the stage Troy watched as his friends mouths all fell open and he couldn't help but laugh. "I tried to tell you!" Troy whispered and his friends could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Dude come on lets go." Jason said, but Troy shook his head.

"It would look weird if we just left now." Troy said, his friends thought it through and nodded and they sat back and tried to enjoy the show.

Out of the four friends Troy was pretty sure that he was the only one who was actually enjoying the show. He stared at the men's body as they danced together slowly removing each others clothes and he was trying to will away his erection. His friends didn't know he was gay, the only people who did were his parents and he knew they hadn't told any one because they were too ashamed.

The lights seemed to dim even more and then there was a spot light on the middle of the stage and Troy felt his pulse beat quicker with anticipation. "Prince Rider!" Was shouted out throughout the room and Troy heard his friends chuckle at the name. Troy smiled, and then he appeared and Troy's mouth fell open.

Long legs were wrapped around a large pole and Troy took in every inch of his silky soft skin. He wore a pair of tiny pink leather hot pants and a matching pink tie, and nothing else. His body was glistened in grease and the lights were reflecting off him making him look like an angel. Troy was captivated and watched as the 'Prince' started to move on the pole.

Troy wanted to look at his face but when ever he tried to get a good view a man would step in front putting dollar bills in the boys pants. The boy would smile every time and run his hand up and down the man's front, making the man give him even more money. Troy longed for the boy to touch him like that.

Prince Rider danced on stage for half an hour and Troy felt his pants tighten so much that it was starting to hurt. As his friends spoke, he mumbled that he was going to the toilet and headed off in that direction.

Troy stood in the toilet cubicle his body shaking from his heavy release. He couldn't believe he had come so hard just picturing the boys body; he hadn't even seen his face. He washed up quickly, embarrassed and ashamed to have jerked off in the bathroom of a strip joint he sent a text to Chad saying he went for a walk and he'd meet them at home and headed out the back.

Troy wondered through the streets aimlessly, he ended up doing a whole full circle and was back at the club. He wondered down one of the alleys when he heard two voices. "That's only half my pay!" A very familiar yet angry voice shouted.

"You owe me remember, you took an advance last week." The older man gruffed. "Look, kid. You're a great act, if you pull more then two nights a week here you could get a lot more money..."

"I have another job, you know that." Troy walked forward more until he realised the voice was Prince Rider, and when he caught the familiar head of blond hair he knew it was Ryan Evans.

"Well I know a few guys who want extra workers..." The man said. "But I don't want you thinking about that just yet, like I said you're a kid, a good kid."

"I wont, I'm desperate but not that desperate. Thanks Bernie, I guess I'll see you Wednesday." Ryan smiled and turned around, he pocketed the bills, and walked off towards Troy.

"Ryan?" Troy asked gently. The blonds head snapped up.

"Troy?" He asked a little shocked.

"You... you okay?" Troy asked, he couldn't believe that he had just jacked off to Ryan dancing on a pole. At the time he hadn't known it was Ryan but still, what Ryan was hiding under those sweaty grey pants and tight fitted tee was enough to make any gay man hard.

"Yeah... wow... haven't seen you in like..."

"Four years." Troy smiled. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah, you too." Ryan smiled.

"So, you work here?" Troy asked awkwardly and watched as Ryan blushed. When Ryan didn't say anything Troy started to talk again. "So want to grab a drink?" Ryan hesitated but nodded.

"I haven't got much money but I do have drinks at my place if you're interested." Ryan said nervously. Troy was shocked, Ryan had no money, Ryan Evans had no money!

"Sounds great." Troy smiled.

Troy and Ryan walked in a comfortable silence down town to Ryan's flat. Troy never would have imagined Ryan living there. They walked up four flights of stairs as the lift wasn't working. Ryan jammed the door slightly to open it and blushed when he saw Troy staring at him. The inside of his flat wasn't much better then the outside. It was clean, but small. The living room was also the bedroom, and the kitchen was box like, the only other room was a toilet.

"Not much but I guess it's home." Ryan shrugged. He headed over to the kitchen and came back with two bottles of beer.

"Ryan... what happened while I was away?" Troy asked. He knew something must have happened. Ryan wouldn't have chose to live like this.

"I went off to New York, and well... New York was too big for me." He shrugged and took a long mouthful of his drink. "I failed my classes, waste of a scholarship guess they should have gave it to you, huh."

Troy smiled and patted Ryan's leg. "My parents were so disappointed in me, they didn't think I should have got it any way. They wanted it to be Sharpay, and for a year I stayed at home every day I would hear 'Sharpay could have had the chance that you blew' or what ever. And I just grabbed my stuff one day and walked out."

"And now you work at a strip club?" Troy asked. He didn't know what he'd rather do, live at home to be put down every day or move into a bad neighbourhood to take off his clothes for money.

"Two nights a week, and then I work during the day at a dance studio, and then three nights a week at a bar." Ryan smiled.

"You must be exhausted." Troy said he couldn't imagine Ryan working so hard and still be standing.

"It's hard but it's life." Ryan shrugged. "So what about you why did you disappear?"

"It's going to sound so clichéd but I guess I just wanted to find myself." Troy shrugged. "And I couldn't do it here."

"You know... you're dad spoke to me." Ryan said softly. "A week or so after you left."

"What did he say?" Troy asked and it was his turn to be nervous.

"He asked me if I knew you were gay," Ryan smiled. "I guess he figured one gay friend to the other."

"I was scared to tell you, well any one really." Troy sighed. "My parents freaked out."

"I think they freaked out more because you left then because you were gay. Did you see them after you left?"

"No. I phoned but my dad he didn't want anything to do with me. I guess he came to see if you knew to put the blame some where." Ryan shrugged he didn't really know what else to say. "So you're a stripper huh?" Troy grinned.

"I prefer the term exotic dancer..." Ryan sighed, a brilliant blush blooming on his cheeks.

"Well it was definitely exotic." Troy smiled. If possible Ryan blushed even more.

"I can't believe you saw me." Ryan mumbled.

"Well if it's any comfort when I was watching I didn't realise it was you," Troy smiled. "I left before you finished."

"Why was I that bad?" Ryan pouted.

"Actually you were that good." Troy laughed blushing now. "I didn't want Chad and them to see so I left early."

"Wait... Chad saw me?" Ryan groaned. "Oh and then when you say see... you mean... oh... well... I am good." Ryan giggled.

"Oh funny." Troy laughed. "You must get that a lot huh."

"What people being happy to see me?"

"Well that and well being recognised by the locals who go to the club."

"Sometimes, but I guess unless your a college kid or horny teenager there's nothing fun about going to a strip club if you have a wife at home. Most people I recognise don't say anything to me in case I say something to some one else." Ryan grinned. Troy took a long mouthful of his beer and smiled at Ryan.

"So are you back for good?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Yeah. Looking for a place to live." Troy smiled. "Maybe I could find some where as good as your place." Ryan playfully hit him on the leg, the simple easy touch sent shivers along Troy's spine and then straight to his groin. It was hard looking at Ryan without imagining those long legs wrapped around a pole, those hips grinding to the loud beat of music...

"Want another drink?" Ryan asked standing up slightly, he stretched and the tee he was wearing lifted up slightly and Troy stared at the creamy flesh he had been fantasising about ever since he saw him at the club. He nodded his head, not trusting his voice to speak.

Troy looked around the flat trying to see if there was anything personal on the shelves to indicate Ryan was seeing someone. But he couldn't see anything. "Here." Ryan smiled handing him another bottle and sitting next to Troy instead of opposite.

"Thanks." Troy smiled and leaned into the warm body next to him. "So are you seeing any one?"

"Nope, have been for a long time." Ryan pouted. "What about you?"

"Single. Reason I moved back here. First serious relationship I had ended and I couldn't stay." Troy said sadly.

Ryan smiled. "Sucks right."

"Well, the sucking was always one of my favourite parts." Troy laughed. Ryan grinned and rested his head on Troy's shoulder. "So where's Shar?"

"Broadway." Ryan sighed. "Haven't spoken to her in about six months. It's been a bit hard between us. She resenting me and all." Troy not knowing what to say wrapped an arm around the blond boy. "A lot of people missed you when you went."

"Where you one of those people?" Troy asked his hands moving up and down Ryan's arms.

"Mm... I guess. Well probably, we didn't really know each other. When you were around you always seemed kind of obnoxious."

"Hey!" Troy laughed and hit Ryan's leg.

"You were, I don't think you mean to be but to me who always had to work to get where I was it just felt that you expected everything to fall at your feet."

"Am I still obnoxious?"

"No." Ryan smiled.

They looked at each other for a few minutes before Ryan leaned up and pressed the softest kiss to Troy's lips. Troy eagerly returned it, swiping his tongue against Ryan's bottom lip and pushing him slightly so he was on his back on the sofa. "Do you want to stop?" Troy whispered as he pressed kisses all along Ryan's neck.

"No..." Ryan said breathlessly as he moved his hips and circled them against Troy's causing the older boy to groan in pleasure. Troy kissed him again this time more heated and rough as hands started to rip at each others clothes. Troy's top went first, then Ryan's and soon they were both in boxers grinding against each other.

"Bed." Ryan moaned. Troy nodded and stood up, he pulled Ryan up and up on his waist, Ryan grinned and wrapped his legs around Troy and was carried to the bed. Troy pushed Ryan on to the red sheets and leaned on top of him kissing, licking, biting every inch of his chest, playing with both nipples as his hands pushed down his boxers and then his own. Ryan smiled staring appreciatively at Troy's erection. "Seems you had good reason to be obnoxious." Ryan giggled as he pulled Troy on top of him more. They both moaned in pleasure when naked skin pressed against naked skin. Ryan reached down and cupped both of their cocks, rubbing them against each other.

"Mm, want to fuck you so bad." Troy moaned, he was far too close for his liking and if Ryan didn't stop he was going to come soon. Ryan stopped.

"Then fuck me." Ryan smiled. He moved over and grabbed condoms and lube from the draw. Troy couldn't help but chuckle as the condoms were pink. Ryan rolled it onto Troy's hot dick his touch lingering slightly. "How do you want me?" Ryan purred.

"Lie on your back, I want to see your face." Troy said softly. Ryan smiled and did as he was told, lying flat on his back, legs parted. Troy lubed up his fingers and slowly pushed on inside of Ryan's tight hole, then two and as he pressed in three Ryan was moaning loudly under him.

"Stop please just fuck me." Ryan groaned as Troy rubbed against his prostate. He pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock inside him slowly. Ryan moaned loudly, it had been far too long for his liking since he had someone as skilled as Troy inside him, or any one really. He pushed forward wanting more of Troy, when the former basketball captain was in him completely they both started moving together. Both completely in synch with each other. Ryan was moaning beneath him pushing against Troy. "God you're so tight." Troy groaned, he sat back slightly and pulled Ryan up so he was sat on his cock. Ryan smiled and started to move up and down on Troy's pulsating cock.

"Is this how you got your name?" Troy breathed heavy as Ryan twisted and bounced on top of him.

"Huh?" Ryan asked sand he stopped moving slightly.

"Prince Rider." Troy chuckled. Ryan slapped him and started to move harder and faster. "Fuck that is so good." Ryan smiled and Troy grabbed his cock and started to pump him hard. Ryan moaned loudly and squirted his come all over Troy's chest and hand. As Ryan clenched around him, Troy came hard and fast inside him.

"Wow." Troy breathed. He had tied up the condom and put it in the bin and was now lying next to Ryan who was practically on top of him.

"Yeah... wow." Ryan giggled. "Why weren't you gay in high school?" He laughed. "Cause I wanted to do that ever since I saw you topless." Troy laughed and pulled Ryan in for a slow kiss, which the blond melted in.

"What does this mean now?" Troy asked.

"Don't know." Ryan smiled. "You want to do it again?"

"Yeah but I've never been the friends with benefit type." Troy said nervously.

"Well... you could always take me to dinner first." Ryan shrugged.

"Like on a date?" Troy grinned.

"I'm free Tuesdays and Sundays." Ryan smiled.

"Then it's a date. On Tuesday." Troy couldn't help but grin. As Ryan fell asleep on Troy's chest all Troy knew was that he was glad to be home.


End file.
